Red Squirrel
This attractive mammal has a chestnut upper body, with buff to cream underside, noticeable ear tufts and the famous fluffy tail. The red squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris) moults its coat twice a year but the ear tufts and the tail are only moulted annually. It is a smaller animal than the normally introduced grey squirrel. Roles * It played Glinda the Good Witch of the North in The Wizard of Oz (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Eastern Grey Squirrel in Bambi Series (Samwei1234 Style) * It played Cone in Animal Lockdown Red Squirrel Subspecies *Eurasian Red Squirrel *American Red Squirrel Gallery Pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-48.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1084.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-2577.jpg|Sleeping Beauty (1959) snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1409.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Hugo-lek-och-lar-den-magiska-resan-squirrel.png SoK Squirrel.png Mulan Squirrel.png TWT Squirrel.png TTTE Squirrels.png IMG_4625.PNG IMG_8151.JPG IMG 8978.JPG IMG 1110.PNG Ben 10 Omi Squirrels.png IMG df squirrel.jpeg Archie the Squirrel.jpg Squirrel (Ben and Holly).jpg|Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom (2009) Elmo Squirrel.jpg|Elmo's World (1998-2009) Squirrelles.jpg|Sesame Street (1969) IMG 8164.JPG Chipmunks.png 9B7DFB83-12D3-4B6F-8314-DD5AABB1A94D.png The Biggest Elephant and the Smallest Mouse.png Ox-tales-s01e020-squirrel.jpg Screen shot 2017 02 15 at 72525 pm.png Peter_Rabbit_Squirrels.png|Peter Rabbit (2018) Red squirrel switch zoo.jpg Star meets Red Squirrel.png KcPscAl.png Squirrel playmobil.jpg Screenshot 20190923-173737.png 20180329 165656.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Eurasian Red Squirrel.jpg Wild Republic Squirrel.png Dolittle Squirrel.png|Dolittle (2020) Books B549411D-D574-4C0D-80E8-2E3D3A68F699.jpeg BB2D2C14-8A88-4B1A-9C97-2415B289BCB7.jpeg B19ED82D-0D57-468B-AE8F-F76116B75639.jpeg 445F685D-1C7E-4B62-AEEE-16F335DA1709.jpeg 1665D97C-2488-42DF-85FD-42C81EFEDC06.jpeg DD0E5E1D-9EC5-40C9-A93E-F4054704E5ED.jpeg 9839867E-DBD1-4A2C-92D5-88E874E35424.jpeg AE062F7E-DBC4-4F4C-A975-8AB6201E435E.jpeg 9A682797-3436-4F5F-A635-0FE33BD3B759.jpeg E0D60AFF-E8F1-4E47-890C-4644245A0C37.jpeg F5741AAF-08FB-4C6A-B037-4AB22387C355.jpeg See Also * Eastern Grey Squirrel (Rivals to them.) * Western Grey Squirrel * American Red Squirrel * Fox Squirrel * Abert's Squirrel * Douglas Squirrel * Prevost's Squirrel * Mearns' Squirrel * Indian Giant Squirrel * Indian Palm Squirrel Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Rodents Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Sleeping Beauty Animals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:The Secret of Kells Animals Category:Mulan Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:Winnie the Pooh Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:300 Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Squirrel Boy Animals Category:Early Man Animals Category:Peter Rabbit Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Red Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:The Nut Job Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Bill & Ben Animals Category:Storks Animals Category:6teen Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:Cabela's Alaskan Adventures Animals Category:Ben 10 Animals Category:Pecola Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Creature Features Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Faeries (1999) Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Brave Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Frosty the Snowman Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Animals Category:Jumanji (1995) Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Scandinavian Animals Category:Hugo: The Magic Journey Animals Category:Playmobil Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Mammals (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:The StoryTeller Animals Category:Dolittle (2020) Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals